PROJECT SUMMARY This Gordon Research Conference (GRC), ?Endothelial Cell Phenotypes in Health and Disease?, and the accompanying Gordon Research Seminar (by and for trainees) of the same name have the underlying hypothesis that a better understanding of differential endothelial cell (EC) responses to signals and tissue environments is important basic knowledge, and this knowledge is crucial for proper vascularization of tissue grafts in regenerative medicine. The goals are to bridge existing knowledge and close communication gaps between researchers at all levels (students, postdocs, junior and senior scientists in academia and industry) who study EC biology and heterogeneity, and those who develop models and protocols that inform vascularization of tissue grafts. Both fields have recently developed paradigms, tools and models to aid this goal, and this integration is predicted to move both fields forward towards timely translation of basic discoveries. This GRC will strongly foster lasting interdisciplinary interactions and collaborations amongst NIH-funded and international vascular biologists, between academic and industry scientists, and develop the next cadre of scientists at the intersection of these fields by exposure to new ideas, issues and opportunities. The associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) will also support these goals with an emphasis on trainee development. The GRC Chair and vice-Chair are leaders in the field and well-suited to organize the meeting. The meeting goals will be accomplished by bringing together a selected group of researchers (about 140 participants) to a small, semi-isolated site (near Girona, Spain) for a week, in a venue and meeting structure designed to foster extensive discussion after presentation of largely unpublished data, and to promote informal interactions and networking thru shared meals and afternoon social activities that especially benefit trainees. Invited speakers are chosen based on excellence in research, topic, and willingness to engage trainees. Participants will be chosen based on topic and demographics. Female and minority speakers have been invited, and those groups will be encouraged to apply as participants. A GRS pre-meeting (2 days) will be organized by trainees and for trainees (with limited input from GRC chairs and mentors), and feature presentation of trainee work, to facilitate networking among this group and provide them with a peer group as they transition into the larger meeting. This GRC/GRS meeting will have a strong and lasting impact on the field, as it addresses important basic questions and health issues in vascular biology at a propitious time.